Goblin's Gold
by DeLiRiUm drinks green tea
Summary: In their 7th yr, the war is raging, and the gang heads to the Three Broomsticks for drinks after a battle. Mentions of male slash, will become Hermione-centric and contain femmeslash. ***Note*** I am having trouble with formatting, can someone help me?
1. Disclaimer and Slash Warning

Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters of course they all belong to J.K. Rowling, I am expressing my admiration for her creativity by letting my mind wander and create new stories with the characters I have come to love. I am making no money off of this unlike Warner Bros. Etc. ::ahem:: Please do not archive this story or display it in any way without emailing me and obtaining permission.

Warnings: This story deals with both male and female same sex couples, as well as het couples, so if you do not like this donÕt read this story and donÕt flame me Ôcause itÕs a waste of your time and mine. If you still feel the need to read this, get upset, and flame me, then IÕll happily pass it along to my slash buddies and weÕll all have a good laugh.

With thatÉenjoy the read and please review ;-)


	2. Butterbeer

Everyone cheered a bit too loudly as Madame Rosmerta appeared with another round of butterbeer. Ron was so grateful he leaped up, threw his lanky arms around Rosmerta, and planted his flushed lips on her cheek. Harry slapped Draco on the back and Seamus fell off his chair laughing when the barmaid laughed lustily and shocked the gangly seventeen year old by whirling him into _her_ arms and deeply kissing him on the lips. She plopped the dizzy boy back into his chair and went on her way as he sat there grinning stupidly as everyone continued to giggle. Hermione laughed as well, but not as raucously as her sloshed friends. 

She rolled her eyes at the thought of how easily this lot got tipsy over butterbeer. Her parents may have been dentists, who discouraged eating too many sweets, but her mother happened to collect vintage wines, and her father kept a luxuriously stocked liquor cabinet. Knowing her to be intelligent and discriminating her parents hadnÕt bothered to lock these things away and at an early age Hermione had built not only a tolerance for drink, but an appreciation for it as well. Butterbeer had no affect on her whatsoever, but she knew her friends would be shocked to find her so knowledgeable about hard liquor, and so she settled for swigging the mild drink and pretending to be more cheerful than she actually felt.

Harry was now doing his favorite imitation of Snape while Draco unsuccessfully tried not to look amused at the apt parody of his Head of House. As the Slytherin had grown he had given up his childish feud with Harry and had even genuinely grown to respect Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. The Gryffindors had returned his respect hundredfold when he refused the Dark Mark and fought against Voldemort alongside the Order of the Phoenix. He was as adept with his wand on the battlefield as he was with his cauldron in the lab and today he had been particularly helpful in defending Hogwarts from yet another attack. 

Ron laughed heartily and put his arm around Draco, causing the silver-blonde haired boy to give in and laugh as well before turning and capturing RonÕs chin with his hand and staring into his eyes. Ron seemed to sober up as he stared adoringly at his boyfriend, and Draco kissed him tenderly, yet passionately enough to erase all memory of Rosmerta. The former enemies had given up their prejudices when Draco fled Malfoy Manor and was sent by Dumbledore to take refuge at The Burrow. Draco and Ron became friends, then lovers after sharing the experience of a loved one turning to the Dark Arts. The Weasleys mourned PercyÕs departure as if their son had died, whereas Draco mourned the literal death of his father who had in been murdered by the shrewd redhead who became VoldemortÕs new right hand man. The two boys had suffered greatly and done their best to comfort each other, but for now their minds were cloudy with drink and the laughter of friends and they felt no pain.

Harry sat back in his chair and surveyed his friends around the table. He shook his head an smiled at the two couples, the surprising union of Ron and Draco, and the quite obvious match of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan who had been inseparable since their first year. Harry himself remained happily unattached, though not for want of options; heÕd had several interesting proposals over the years. Though GinnyÕs schoolgirl crush had faded as deeper feelings formed for Neville, Colin CreeveyÕs obsession with Harry took a romantic turn and the young man even grew so bold as to ask him out. Of course Harry wasnÕt disgusted with so many of his friends in same sex relationships, and he even felt occasional attraction to men himself, but the truth was Harry had no desire to drag anyone into his dangerous world. Being the significant other of Harry Potter meant your name and every move splashed across Witch Weekly, not to mention coming second to HarryÕs dedication to defeating Voldemort, and worse Ð the possibility of being kidnapped in order to lure Harry. So instead Harry focused on keeping himself sane through the years without having to worry about another half, and simply enjoyed his rich friendships to the fullest.

Feeling only a pleasant buzz and slight warmth in his cheeks, Harry was sober enough to notice HermioneÕs half-hearted smile and look of boredom every time she gulped her butterbeer. Hoping to draw his best friend out of her shell Harry taunted her, ÒÕWhatÕs the matter, ÔMione, donÕt trust yourself to get pissed around the guys? Half of them would rather snog each other than you.Ó The last comment was said with a wink that made Hermione smile and the rest of the boys snicker.

Feeling bold, she responded, ÒPissed off butterbeer? ThatÕs almost as bad as trying to get sloshed with American beer.Ó

Harry raised an eyebrow with interest. ÒPrefer Old OgdenÕs Firewhiskey do you?Ó

Hermione snorted, ÒDefinitely more alcohol content but not much improvement on taste. If itÕs good wizardÕs whiskey you want, GoblinÕs Gold is the best, quite smooth. TheyÕve got a few more talents than banking.Ó Draco nodded in approval, being familiar with fine wizardÕs liquor from his fatherÕs cabinet, while the others gaped at Hermione. He too was sober and decided it was time for that to change.

ÒFinally a drinking partner I can respect! ÔMione what do you say we show these gentlemen how to do some real drinking?Ó You could take Draco out of the Malfoys, but you couldnÕt take the Malfoy out of Draco, he was as aristocratic as ever. He went to the bar and came back with a bottle of GoblinÕs Gold and several shot glasses. He set one before Hermione and one before himself, and then offered them to the rest of the boys, all of whom declined except Harry who said heÕd do at least one.

Hermione poured them each a shot then raised her glass with Harry and Draco following suit. ÒTo discriminating tastes,Ó she said with a wink. The boys smiled and repeated the toast before all three downed their shots to the cheers of their friends.


End file.
